Iontophoresis is an effective and painless method of delivering cosmetic and pharmaceutical agents to a localized tissue area by applying electrical current to a formulation of a medication comprising the agent or a precursor thereof. The two principal mechanisms by which electrical currents enhance molecular transport across the skin are: (a) Iontophoresis, in which a charged ion is repelled from an electrode of the same charge, and (b) Electroosmosis, the convective movement of solvent that occurs through a charged “pore” in response to the preferential passage of counter-ions when the electric field is applied.
Devices that deliver substances using iontophoresis have been developed for many applications, most of which involve the delivery of pharmaceutical compounds through the subject's skin and into the circulatory system or other organs of a subject's body. Topical application of one or more ingredient to the skin through the use of an iontophoresis device is called dermal treatment.
Oxidizing agents have many properties including therapeutic activity, such as antibacterial activity. Several oxidizing agents, which have anti-acne properties, are well known in the art. These include, for example, benzoyl peroxide, alpha hydroxy acids and detergents. Benzoyl peroxide is a strong oxidizing agent which may be used as an antibacterial and keratolytic agent in the treatment of acne. Other oxidizing agents, such as NaClO2, which is sold under the trade name Dioxychlor, are useful in treating skin infections.
There is a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, an improved method of administration of an oxidizing agent such as an iontophoresis/electroosmosis delivery system for delivering an oxidizing agent onto and into the body and a method of use thereof. It is desirable to have the benefit of treatment with an oxidizing agent, which is delivered with an iontophoretic device for increased penetration of the active oxidizing agent. Finally, it is desirable to have such a system, which has low cost. Preferably, such a system should be disposable.